Your Bubbly Face
by iPsychO
Summary: - É uma coisa engraçada, é tipo um formigamento... Quase um arrepio, que começa na ponta dos meus pés e passa por todo o meu corpo, e me faz enrugar o nariz. Acontece, na maioria das vezes, quando você me faz sorrir.  Ficlet PadAckles - Romance/Fluffy


**Autor:** # i P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Sem beta dessa vez. D:

**Gênero:** Romance; Fluffy.

**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen - PadAckles.

**Categoria:** Real Person / Real Ship.

**Avisos:** Romance entre dois homens, se não gosta NÃO LEIA... Criatura. Ah, e essa ficlet não foi betada, por tanto todos os erros são meus.

**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared não me pertencem - infelizmente -, eles pertencem um ao outro... Apesar de negarem.

**Sinopse:** - É uma coisa engraçada, é tipo um formigamento... Quase um arrepio, que começa na ponta dos meus pés e passa por todo o meu corpo, e me faz enrugar o nariz. Acontece, na maioria das vezes, quando você me faz sorrir.

**Notas Iniciais: **E ae povo! o/  
Aqui é a PsychO, again... Com falta de inspiração, again.  
A Ivys sumiu do msn! D:  
Bom, ela não tá entrando mais... Pelo menos não esses dias. '-'  
Então não me perturbem por causa do "Diário de um fã". u.u  
Nem por causa do "Cinderello", que não vai sair nem tão cedo também. Mas não vai demorar como o último... (eu espero)

E por isso a fic tá sem beta. D:

Anyway, essa ficlet veio por causa de um vidlet super-ultra-mega-power-master-blaster fofo, doce e perfeito que eu vi.  
Daí eu resolvi pegar a música emprestada, e os J's também, pra escrever essa fic baseada na música que a menina usou no vídeo. Aliás, essa música é bem J2.

A música se chama "Bubbly" da Colbie Caillat. Recomendo que escutem a música enquanto estiverem lendo a fic.

Kissus & see ya,  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Bubbly**

Eu estou acordado há um tempinho, observando você dormir. Fico a acariciar levemente seus cabelos com medo de perturbar seu sono. Mas aos poucos você vai despertando.

- Desculpe, eu te acordei? – eu perguntei, sem deixar de fazer o carinho.

- Não, você não me acordou. Não se preocupe. – você diz sonolento, mas sorrindo. – Aliás, bom dia. – Seu sorriso aumenta, mostrando as covinhas em suas bochechas.

- Bom dia. – Eu sorrio e me aproximo de você, te dando um demorado selinho.

Você me faz sentir como uma criança que acaba de ganhar o melhor presente do mundo, ao ver seu rosto animado ou o seu sorriso com covinhas eu sinto uma coisa engraçada, as famosas borboletas no estômago e um formigamento...

... Que começa na ponta dos meus pés e me faz enrugar o nariz, toda vez que você me faz sorrir.

- Hey Jens, temos que ir pras gravações... – você diz num pedido mudo para eu me desenroscar de você e levantarmos, mas que não me pareceu muito convincente.

- Ah, vamos ficar aqui só mais um tempinho. Só mais dez minutinhos, Jay... – eu peço meio manhoso, me enroscando ainda mais em você e apoiando a minha cabeça em seu peito.

Você não retruca e nem tenta se opor, apenas me abraça mais e beija o topo da minha cabeça.

**# J2 #**

A chuva cai torrencial lá fora, e os trovões só fazem a noite parecer mais assustadora, mas estamos "escondidos" em um lugar mais seguro. Sob as cobertas permanece seco e _quente_, e você me faz sentir essas coisas que eu descobri que adoro...

... Isso começa na ponta dos meus pés e me faz enrugar o nariz, percorrendo todo o meu corpo, toda vez que você me faz sorrir.

**# J2 #**

- O que eu posso dizer? O que eu vou dizer, quando você me faz sentir desse jeito? Eu apenas... Hum... Não sei explicar.

- Ah, tenta explicar vai Jen. – você pediu com seus olhos de filhotinho abandonado.

- Eu já disse que não sei explicar Jay. Só sei que é bom sentir isso, eu adoro quando você me faz sentir assim...

- Continue... – você sorri.

- É uma coisa engraçada, é tipo um formigamento... Quase um arrepio, que começa na ponta dos meus pés e passa por todo o meu corpo, e me faz enrugar o nariz. Acontece, na maioria das vezes, quando você me faz sorrir.

- Como, por exemplo? – você se aproxima e me abraça pela cintura.

- Como assim? Não me peça pra explicar coisas que não sei explicar, Jay... – eu suspirei. – Mas não é nada difícil de você fazer isso acontecer. – sorri.

**# J2 #**

Eu estava meio que dormindo agora, e senti você levantar minha parte do cobertor até meu ombro, come se você estivesse cobrindo uma criança. Depois você me abraça por baixo da coberta, e eu me aconchego mais em você, pois me sinto confortável o suficiente sentindo seu calor.

Esse sentimento começa na minha alma e eu quase perco todo o controle quando você beija meu nariz, pois isso faz meu coração acelerar. Do mesmo jeito quando você me faz sorrir. Porque você me faz sorrir, e quando me faz sorrir eu me esqueço de tudo, mesmo que só por um momento.

**# J2 is real #**

**

* * *

**

E aí? O que acharam? Ruim? Bom? Meloso de mais? Deixem uma review, eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.  
E a review é o meu salário por ser ficwriter.

E aqui está o link do Vidlet que eu falei lá no começo:  
.com/watch?v=aQjHWpeeJVw&feature=fvsr

*se derrete toda* 3

Ah, e não me levem a mal se a fic tiver muitos erros ou estiver muito... Sei lá, idiota(?). Isso é porque ela foi escrita de madrugada (uma da manhã e uns quebrados) e em tempo record (em dez minutos, ou menos). :~

Kissus & see ya,  
PsychO.


End file.
